I'd Give Her Cloud Nine
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: When Angel, a new student, asks Danny Phantom what his cloud nine would be, it causes Danny to think who he really cares for. Leading to a perfect night in paradise with the girl he loves with all his heart. DxS


**I'd Give Her Cloud Nine**

**This is part 1 of the Cloud Nine one shots.**

Angel pulled the video camera up over her shoulder. She walked through the school doors feeling nervous, now that she was actually there, she felt a little more confident. She pulled on her black no-sleeve tee shirt and made her way towards the head office.

She opened the door shyly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Umm excuse me?" She called, seeing that no one was in particular room. "I need to get my schedule I'm new." She called.

An over-weight man walked out of the next room, fixing his tie. Angel stared tried not to look disgusted by his coffee stains and other repulsive things on his shirt and pants.

Not looking up at her, the man walked towards a desk and picked up a folder. "All you're information is located in here, I'm Mr. Lancer."

"Thank you kindly."

Mr. Lancer looked up and his eyes opened wide in astonishment. "You look familiar." He said, and looked down at one of the teen magazines in his hand and saw the same girl on the cover, but she was wearing a red and orange cami-tops and baby blue capri pants, and of course angel's wings. He looked at the girl in front of him, the left side of her tee shirt kept slipping on her shoulder, and she was wearing red flare pants and pink ballet shoes. Her hair was also up and he could see a red ribbon. The girl in the picture's hair was down.

"This you?" he asked.

Angel blushed and nodded. "Thanks, but I've gotta go." She rushed out of the room and collided with a student.

"Ouch!" She hissed under her breath. She looked down and saw the boy she had bumped into he was laying on the floor groaning.

"Are you okay?" She leaned over him and smiled.

The boy seemed to be a little out of it, thinking the school hallway lights were "The Lights" he asked, "Are you an Angel?"

"Yea I am." She said, losing her track of thought. She was enjoying playing with his mind a bit.

"So I'm in heaven right?" He asked, smiling like a child in a candy store.

"No I'm sorry. You're in high school. This is hell." She giggled and moved out of the way as she watched him rise. "My head hurts."

"Heads tend to do that." Angel nodded, "I mean I bumped you pretty hard." She got to her feet and held out her hand. The boy took it and got up.

"I'm Danny Fenton, you're new right?" Angel nodded, she smiled "And you already said my name Angel!" she then pulled out her camera and turned it on. "You're going to be the first on my tape, say 'hi'!" She laughed and noticed him blush, "You're not embarrassed are you?" She said through the camera.

Danny shook his head and looked over her shoulder, "It's her." He pointed to a girl with long black hair. "Uh her?" Angel rolled her eyes and pointed the camera towards her. "She doesn't seem all that cool."

"She's perfect." Danny countered.

"Paulina? I doubt it, I know her." Angel said. "Her Dad is a friend of my dad. I've had to spend some time with her. She's totally self-absorbed and I mean, uh I could go on forever. Trust me okay?" Angel looked through the camera and looked at all the girls; she stopped at one with purple stockings and black short hair. "Her! That's who you should go out with. She's perfect for you. You guys set each other off I can tell."

Danny cocked his eyebrow and looked at the side viewer to see Sam staring back at him. "What? No way! That's Sam, she's my best friend!"

Angel sighed, "Even better, the best of friends make the best of lovers." Angel put the camera at her side and stood on her tips of her toes. "Hey Sam! Danny wants you to come over here!" she called loudly.

Sam looked at Angel oddly and walked across the hallway. "Um Hi?" She said towards Angel. "What are you doing here?" she said in direction towards Angel.

"My new school." Angel said back simply. "Sam, I think you and this charming friend of yours should go out, I mean he is…" Sam blushed and covered Angel's mouth. "Shut up not here!" She said harshly to her.

Danny blinked in confusion. "You know her Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. "I sing with her." Was her simple reply.

"Right." Danny answered back, having no clue to what Sam was talking about. "Well, I'm gonna go to class now, see ya later."

"Sayonara!" Angel said gleefully, and then looked at Sam angrily. "Why do you do that? You have feelings for him you told me so!" Angel said picking her folder she had dropped on the floor earlier. She shook her head and waited for an answer.

"It would ruin the whole friendship." Sam said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"No kidding, very few things ruin good friendships. Great romance, I think that's a good cause to break off the friendship. I can just tell you guys are meant to be." Angel said, looking down at the folder. "I've gotta go. Bye." And walked off leaving Sam to ponder what she said.

----

Angel sat outside the school, and was greeted by a boy with glasses and a red hat. "You're Angel!" The Angel! Boy you're pretty!"

Angel smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks you're sweet." She sat back down. The boy held out his hand, "I'm Tucker!"

Angel grinned. "Oh you're Tucker! The Tucker! Boy I know you! You're friends with Sam." Angel laughed, "You hear that?" A pop song was playing over the school's intercom. "You know how to work a camera?" She quickly asked Tucker. He nodded and she handed over her camera. She started singing along to the song and dancing around on the steps. Students stopped and watched and pretended it was like a concert.

"_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky. There is light above and beyond you and I. (Line from "Dragonfly" Sung by Smile.dk)" _When the song ended, people started cheering, and when Sam walked out she slapped her forehead. "You just love to do that don't you?" Sam said with a scoff in her voice.

Angel ignored it and nodded. "Very much so actually."

"Right." Sam said.

"Where's Danny?" Angel asked.

Sam looked towards the sky. "Saving the world." She said trying to sound sarcastic but failed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked, looking up and seeing a person fly above her. "Holy crap!" She said her eyes wide. "Look!"

Sam looked up and smiled. "He's okay. He's our town hero." She smiled and her eyes looked love struck. Angel looked at the flying boy's face and she recognized him immediately. "Isn't that Danny?" She whispered towards Sam. "I mean that kid could…" Angel blinked. "Wow, I can see why you love him so much now. I mean, cute and a hero!" She said to Sam. Without any control Sam nodded, "Oh no! What did I do?"

She pulled Angel under a tree where no one was around and told her everything, breaking her promise to Danny, but apparently Angel saw how much ghost Danny looked like the normal Danny. "Please don't tell anyone, and make sure Danny doesn't find out I told you okay please?"

Angel agreed and gave Sam a hug. "You can trust me." Sam nodded and went on her way home, as for Angel, she wanted to talk to Danny, Danny Phantom that is…

----

Angel sat on top of a cliff that looked over all of Amity Park. Her feet dangled over the side. She looked out and Danny came in view, a white D with a P on the inside marked his chest. Angel gulped as she let herself slip, she screamed and called for help and soon felt strong hands hold her up, and she was floating. She looked at the face of her savior and kissed his cheek. "You saved me." She said softly.

Danny blushed. "Uh huh." He said nervously. He felt himself transforming, whenever something shocked him emotionally he would always become a human again. He set her down and started to fly away, but she called out for him. "Wait! I need to talk to you." She said. Danny stopped and turned around. Angel sat down on a rock and sighed.

"_Tell me what the rain knows. Oh are these the Tears of Ages. (Line from "Tell Me What The Rain Knows" sung by Maaya Sakamoto from the Wolf's Rain OST)" _She sang to herself before asking Danny her question.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He flew closer towards her.

She held up her hand and shook her head. "It's nothing, what I want to know is…what would be you're cloud nine." It's true, she did ask a weird question, but asking the ghost Danny might have been different from the real Danny.

"Like paradise?" He asked her back.

She nodded, "Like mine would be, anywhere under the stars, and they would always be falling, and I'd be in my true love's arms, just being together."

Danny smiled, "I guess…" Danny thought for a moment, Angel didn't know it was really him, he could tell her honestly and she wouldn't hound him for saying something so unlike himself. "I would want to take the girl I love with all my heart in my arms and fly with her, show her how beautiful the moon really is up close, show her how bright it is. How the higher you go the more stars there are. I'd take her over the clouds. I'd give her cloud nine, and just looking at her smile and knowing she loves me would be my paradise." Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

Angel sat looking at him, small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. You have a beautiful heart ghost boy. You're going to make the girl of your dreams so happy." She smiled at him, "You'll be her paradise." She got up and waved and started her way down the grassy side of the hill.

Danny watched her leave and made his way towards his house. He changed forms in front of the door, first making sure no one was around to see. He opened the door and walked in. The house was dark and Danny assumed no one was home.

He walked upstairs to his room, walked in and shut the door. He sat down on his bed in the dark, and looked towards the window. A full was set in the sky, and small clouds scattered the sky, but you could still see the stars. Danny smiled, thinking about what he said to Angel on the cliff top.

"_I would want to take the girl I love with all my heart in my arms and fly with her, show her how beautiful the moon really is up close, show her how bright it is. How the higher you go the more stars there are. I'd take her over the clouds. I'd give her cloud nine, and just looking at her smile and knowing she loves me would be my paradise."_

It was getting harder and harder trying to decide whom he loved anymore. Was it Sam? Or Paulina?

Danny sat on his bed and thought about it. He thought about it for hours. He wanted to make his choice, while the night was perfect. Then a thought came to him. Paulina loved one of his sides, but hated the other. She thought the other side of him was meaningless and had no point of even being alive.

Sam cared for him, all of him. She wouldn't care if he was a hero or not, she just wanted him to be happy. So was the answer really always right in front of him like that? He knew he had a thing for Sam, but was he really discovering how much he actually loved her?

There was only one way to find out…

----

Danny changed into his ghost form and made his way towards Sam's house. Danny had decided that if Sam was really his true love, then they could live out his own fantasy. He'd give Sam cloud nine.

He got to her window and knocked lightly. A light flicked on, and Sam walked over to the window. She was wearing a black tank top and red shorts. She opened her eyes in surprise. "Danny, it's midnight, what's wrong?" A look of worry flashed across her face.

Danny shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, just it being midnight makes it even better. Come here." He held out his arms. "I want you to come with me."

Sam nodded unsurely and crawled through her window. She stumbled a bit, but Danny held her tightly.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She felt safe in his arms.

"You'll see." Danny said back to her. He started rising into the sky, holding Sam in his arms he made his way towards the moon. It was so big and bright in the sky. Sam was awestruck. Her words left her. It was pure magic. The moon was her entire view. She looked around; her arms around Danny's neck, the stars, there were millions of them. Bright and sparklingly, Just like her eyes, Danny mused to himself.

Sam grinned gaily at Danny. "This is amazing." She said softly, leaning closely against him. "I love it." Her smile never left her. Danny flew up higher and looked around him, until he spotted it. It was the perfect cloud right below the moon, and it was the perfect size. He knew, in reality the cloud was soon disappear, but for now, it was hers.

"Do you see that cloud?" He asked her.

Sam followed his gaze and saw a pretty cloud right below them. She nodded. "What about it?"

"It's yours." Danny said gently floating down. Sam ran her hand over the cloud and felt the water evaporate when it touched her warm skin. "You're giving me a cloud?" She asked.

He nodded. "But not just any cloud." He added. "This is cloud nine."

"This is paradise?" She asked, no sarcasm in her voice at all. She smiled at him. "Well if it is, I'd believe it. This is a dream to me you know." Danny smiled at her. "This is what are world looks like if you turn off the light. It can really be a magical place. I mean. It's like the world's asleep except us. It's perfect, isn't it?" Danny nodded still not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking deep into his eyes, they were glowing green, and it just added more to the magic. "I love you." she whispered. Not caring if he rejected her. This was all too perfect and she could make herself believe it was a dream, that how incredible it was.

"I love you too." Danny told her. He smiled, and she smiled back. Just gazing into each other eyes, both glowing in the moonlight. Danny was right, just her smiling and knowing she loved him was a paradise. He was on Cloud Nine.

"Kiss me…" She asked, her voice filled only with love. Danny didn't hesitate. He took her lips in his own and kissed her, the passion and tenderness between both was as warm as the milky twilight of the moon.

----

Angel put her camera down on her dresser. Danny had followed his heart, and found his paradise. It was the perfect romantic movie. But it wasn't a movie it was real and Angel couldn't get enough of it. Danny didn't know she had a camera hidden when she filmed him talking about his paradise. And from afar she watched Danny and Sam fly together. It would be perfect.

She knew how she would end it as soon as she started editing tomorrow.

"_And they kissed, floating on cloud nine."_


End file.
